Operation: Party
by Izreina Maxwell
Summary: A one-shot humor episode of the G-Boys and the Stormers from 'Heart of the Storm'.  Takes place several months after.  Simply humor for humor's sake.  Hope you enjoy it.


Author's Note: Featuring the G-boys and the Preventer Storm from my fanfic 'Heart of the Storm'. The things that pop into my head are downright scary sometimes, but humorous. I figured it's about time I wrote something that was pure humor for humor's sake. One-shot fanfic, part of the Storm storyline. Enjoy.

Operation: Party

How the hell did he let Trinity talk him into this? Granted, the Peacecraft Manor was large enough to host such an event (and private enough that no one would be in danger of losing their jobs or reputations). Granted also that a party was in order, their extended family had a lot to celebrate (and Trinity had meant a REAL party, not just some grand gala that the Peacecrafts were used to hosting). But Zechs really, REALLY, hoped he wouldn't regret letting Trinity talk him into setting up a Karaoke stage. The things he did for love… He vowed right then and there to confiscate any and all cameras, recording equipment, or anything else that would make this evening any more embarrassing than it already was setting out to be.

He stared at the mess of wires and cables that came with the damned thing. He could disassemble and reassemble any machine he was ever sat in front of but how the hell did you put this piece of crap together? He glanced over his shoulder where Trinity was standing, waving an instruction manual. He glowered at the smirk that was spread across her lips.

"You neglected to include the section that was written in languages I could read. Japanese is NOT one of them." He groaned, fighting to keep the scowl on his face as her smirk spread into a full amusing grin. She knew he couldn't resist her smile; it was how he got into this position in the first place. Damn it, she loved to tease him. And he let her! Why did he let her?

"Not my fault you wouldn't let me help, darling." She slid into a chair, casually flipping through pages. She kept the booklet covering her face to hide the grin, steadily spreading as wide as her face could allow, as she started reading aloud, in Japanese, of course.

"Trin…," he warned, hearing nothing but a mouthful of gibberish. He dropped the cables he had been untangling and stood, turning to stare her down. A glare from the former Lightning Count was nothing compared to a 'Yuy Death Glare', but he did his best. Of course, it completely fell apart when she started laughing. Her laugh was almost as intoxicating as her smile to him. He grunted as he walked past her, giving his lover a light playful slap on the shoulder.

"Giving up, already?" She turned, throwing the booklet at his backside as she stood up. She quickly fell into step beside him, circling her arms around his waist.

"A little invention called the internet, dear." He stopped, eyes glancing down to meet hers in another glare. "Unless you locked me out of the computers again…" Her telling silence and impish grin made him roll his eyes. "Damn it, Trinity…" If the Stormers were anything, they were damned geniuses when it came to computers. He'd be at the computer all night trying to unlock the system and he still wouldn't even make a dent in progress.

"Just looking out for everyone, Zechs." She leaned in and gave him a playful peck on the cheek. "Computers are locked and satellite connections are jammed. Not even cell phones are getting signals. I'm not letting anything be recorded or broadcasted out of here tonight." She beamed an impossibly innocent smile at him. Innocence was not a word to be associated with any member of the Storm, much less a Yuy. "Not taking any chances. You know damned well; at least Maxwell is going to try to sneak something in. Though, I would love to get some blackmail material on Chang."

He couldn't help the smile he offered as he shook his head. He knew there was a reason he loved this woman. "Dear, Hell will freeze over tonight if you can get him up there on that stage." He pulled out of her grasp long enough to pick the manual up off the floor behind him, handing it to her.

She accepted it, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Mission: Accepted."

* * *

><p>"Who the hell invited HER?" Kalli's grip around her beer bottle tightened as she glared across the ballroom at the woman with ridiculously long hair and eyebrows that defied the laws of gravity who seemed to have total disregard for personal space. The woman was hanging all over her brother.<p>

"Uh, sorry," Relena said with an apologetic smile, staring into her glass of wine. "I had a meeting with Dorothy earlier and she kind of invited herself…" Her eyes scanned the room, briefly, searching for a very pregnant woman who could very likely become a killer in the next few moments. A Stormer was enough of a force to reckon with, but a pregnant one was just downright dangerous. "I think she snuck in while we were at dinner."

"Hn…," was Trowa's response and his arm tightened around the waist if the woman sitting in his lap. "Don't…," he warned as she slammed her bottle down on the tabletop, trying to pull away from him.

"You know damn well Quatre's too polite to tell her off. Somebody better do something before Iz sees that…" Kalli turned to glare at her husband and he instinctively gripped her even tighter.

"Relena, did you take my gun?" Heero stared down to his wife from his position behind her, his jacket open just enough to reveal the lack of a firearm in the holster.

"Too late…," Kalli muttered, finally succeeding in wiggling out of Trowa's grip.

"Uh-oh…" Relena dropped her wine glass that shattered at her foot as she stood, spying the missing weapon and the one holding it. "Izreina, sweetie…," she started, darting across the floor towards her, Kalli two steps behind.

Izreina didn't take her eyes off the target, ignoring Relena's approach, and grabbed a handful of the woman's hair, shoving the barrel of the stolen weapon into Dorothy's backside. "Get your hands off my husband," she said coolly, and dangerously calmly, tugging on the woman's hair. She'd literally drag her away from Quatre if she didn't comply. She didn't even give Dorothy time to react as she pulled her off her feet. Damn it all if this baby bump didn't make it difficult to do that properly. The kick to her bladder made that fact clear.

"I tried to warn you, Dorothy," Quatre said, just barely managing to pull out of Dorothy's grip before he was pulled down with her. "You don't cross a Stormer…" He gently untangled strands of hair from his wife's fingers. "Put the gun down, sweetheart… Isn't that Heero's?"

She grumbled, tossing the weapon to Heero as Relena attempted to help Dorothy off the ground. She stormed off towards the door. "I gotta pee… AGAIN… That bitch better not be here when I get back! Damn it, son, my bladder is NOT a soccer ball!"

"If she goes into labor tonight, somebody else is driving; I need a drink… or two or three. Now I understand the look people give me when they find out I've got so many sisters…" Quatre accepted a glass of wine offered by his sister and downed it in one gulp. He looked at her. "Something to be said for modern science… I don't think even Father would have had the patience to put up with this thirty times." He looked at his empty glass, then at Kalli who still held the bottle of wine. He tossed the glass over one shoulder, grabbed the bottle and walked away.

"Relena wasn't that bad when she was pregnant with Aaron…" Heero watched Quatre walk away, replacing his weapon in its holster. He was still trying to figure out how the hell Izreina had gotten a hold of it without him knowing.

"Yes, but Relena's a pacifist… not an emotionally challenged Stormer…" Trowa looked at Heero, ignoring a glare from his wife as she chased after her brother.

"Quatre, slow down! Take it easy or you're going to be the one heading to the hospital tonight… Quatre… Quatre! Take a breath for God's sake!"

* * *

><p>Duo wasn't quite sure how many drinks it would take before the Chinese stick in the mud was up on stage singing a very horrible rendition of 'Eye of the Tiger' (which he replaced every word 'tiger' with the word 'dragon'), but he was certain the limit had been reached long before the guy even made it to the party. He scratched his head, glancing over to Sally, with a raised brow.<p>

"Last night was the first night he's been home at night in months. He finally realized during the twins' breakfast that he was a father… Took him 'til noon to get over the initial shock, and he's been drinking ever since…" She nearly fell out of her chair laughing when her husband stumbled off the stage and into his chair in one movement, passing out almost instantly.

Duo whined, his head falling to the tabletop, nearly knocking over his drink. "Damn Trin for taking my camera…"

"Don't you usually have two or three for these occasions?" Sally settled back into her chair, her sides hurting, but she refused to stop giggling.

"She found all of them!" Hilde was doubled over in her chair laughing as Duo pulled a permanent marker out of his pocket and leaned over Wufei, just making doodles on his face. "She even found the mini recorder I hid in Duo's braid!" She actually rolled out of her chair, holding her sides. "She made Duo give them all up when she threatened to strip search him…"

Duo sat back, admiring his masterpiece. "That woman is evil… EVIL! She even had a knife ready to scalp me!" He yelped as he felt a yank on his braid and he stared up into the evil woman's famous death glare, which was much more frightening upside down than it ever was right side up.

"Watch it, Baka, or I'll be putting your hair into Princess Leia buns when YOU pass out." She gave him a very, VERY evil grin, indicating she was serious about her threat, before she turned the grin to Zechs, nodding towards the unconscious lump that was Wufei. "Mission: Complete, Love." She withdrew a pair of scissors from her back pocket and gave the air a few snips.

"Damn it…" He winced. He should have known better than to make a bet with a Stormer, especially HER. "You KNEW he was already drunker than shit…"

"And…?" She smiled sweetly (yeah right) as she ran her fingers lovingly through his hair. "Oh, don't be such a sore loser, it's for charity…" She hummed softly as she gathered his hair together at the base of his neck. She heard Relena and Heero both choke on their respective drinks behind them and she gave her sister-in-law a very satisfied grin over her shoulder. "Told you, I could do it…"

Relena's snicker was combined with a sneeze or two as her wine made its way out her nose, its sting hardly bothering her as she couldn't stop laughing. She held a handkerchief over her mouth and nose as she continued to laugh.

The grin returned to Duo's lips as he looked up at Zechs. "I feel for ya, man… But better you, than me…" He gulped at the glare from the older man and turned his attention to helping his wife up off the floor.

"Not to add insult to injury," Hilde started as she fell back onto the floor in a giggle fit after a failed attempt to climb back into her chair. "But what was the bet if he won?"

Trinity shot a glare at her lover as she gave his hair a tug, probably more forceful than necessary. "He wants a rematch with Wing Zero… in MY gundam!" She gave him another sweet smile as she kissed his cheek before positioning the scissors just above her grip on his hair. "Naturally, I made a bet I knew I would win…"

Relena fell into a fit of giggles matching that of Hilde. "Sorry, dear brother, but you deserved that one…"

Zechs shut his eyes tightly. "Maxwell's right… you are EVIL!"

"But you love me, anyway… snip, snip and it's over, Sweetie-pie."

Author's Note: Well, that's it. Short and sweet. And if you haven't figured it out, I absolutely cannot stand Dorothy Catalonia. Hence, her little cameo was short and met with violent opposition (pregnant lady with a gun). Hehe, hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
